


Intimate

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, SLEEPY FLUFFY FUCKING BASICALLY, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama start off their morning with some lazy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

“Good morning,” Hinata yawned, burrowing into Kageyama’s chest.

“Hm,” Kageyama replied, burying his face into Hinata’s hair, giving it a couple affectionate snuffles. Hinata sighed, wriggling so his face was buried in Kageyama’s neck, feeling warm and fuzzy, almost falling back asleep.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said softly, his voice scratchy, moving so their foreheads butted together affectionately. Hinata smiled, giving Kageyama’s chin a soft bite, then bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Kageyama hummed, bringing Hinata even closer. When their lips separated, Kageyama pressed kisses downward to Hinata’s neck, rubbing against his scent gland with his nose. Hinata gasped softly, tilting his head submissively.

“Mm, Kageyama,” Hinata murmured, moaning softly as Kageyama licked his neck, suckling gently.

“Hm?” Kageyama asked, sniffling as Hinata’s scent began to permeate the room, intoxicatingly sweet. Kageyama inhaled deeply, letting out a low noise when Hinata squirmed against him.

“You too,” Hinata whispered, one of his hands reaching up to rub at Kageyama’s achy scent glands. Kageyama shifted, moving from Hinata’s neck so the omega could rub against his neck instead. Kageyama’s eyes slipped shut again as Hinata nuzzled his nose against the scent gland, kissing softly.

Their scents mingled in the air, musky and sweet, and Hinata squirmed again. He pulled away from Kageyama’s neck with a sigh, content with cuddling, ignoring the stirring in his lower belly.

That is, until Kageyama’s thigh pressed against his crotch.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whined, shifting his hips downwards against the alpha’s thigh.

“Hm?” Kageyama hummed, leaning down to press kisses against Hinata’s neck.

“Mmm,” Hinata replied, slowly grinding against Kageyama, arching his back as Kageyama’s hand trailed down his spine. He whined low in his throat when Kageyama’s hand slipped down to his ass.

Kageyama let out a questioning noise as his fingers ran across the damp spot on his boxers, Hinata gasping and pressing back against the prodding fingers.

“You’re wet?” Kageyama asked, and Hinata moaned in reply, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of his boxers rubbing against his hole.

“Kageyama,” Hinata moaned again, his hands clutching at Kageyama’s shoulders. Kageyama pulled away from his neck, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, Hinata’s hips still rutting against Kageyama’s thigh.

Kageyama pulled away, tugging at the edges of Hinata’s shirt, the omega lifting his arms so his shirt could come off, Kageyama’s fingers running over the hickies he had left last night. He lifted up his shirt as well, Hinata licking his lips and running his hands down Kageyama’s defined muscles.

Kageyama yawned widely, tugging the blankets over them, cocooning them in warmth. Hinata giggled, kissing Kageyama softly before the alpha’s hands began to maneuver him.

“Kageyama?” he questioned, following the motions to roll over, his back to Kageyama’s front. Kageyama’s hands ran down his sides, his fingers hooking on his boxers, tugging them down. Hinata wriggled out of them, letting Kageyama toss them out of the blankets, his hands wandering over the newly exposed skin as he peppered kisses along Hinata’s neck.

Hinata heard shuffling and felt Kageyama move against him, then moaned softly when he felt Kageyama’s bare cock rub against his cheeks. He pressed against him, and Kageyama kissed behind his ear.

“Shh,” Kageyama soothed, his hand resting on Hinata’s hip, “I got you.”

Hinata panted as Kageyama’s hand moved from his hip to spread his cheeks apart, his other hand coming to rub against his slick entrance. Hinata licked his lips, pressing back against the prodding fingers, the two of them groaning as Kageyama pressed in two fingers easily.

“Mm, you’re still stretched from last night,” Kageyama murmured, scissoring the two fingers and making Hinata gasp.

“Kageyama,” he moaned, “Kageyama, please, put it in…”

Kageyama pulled out his fingers with a wet noise, licking them clean with a pleased hum. He spread Hinata open again, guiding his dick inside.

Hinata groaned, loudly and openly as Kageyama slid home, which was easy, considering all the wetness that had accumulated in such a short time. Kageyama pressed open mouth kisses along his shoulder, nibbling the skin there affectionately.

“Mmm,” Hinata licked his lips, wriggling his hips, “You’re so big, Kageyama…”

“You’re so wet,” Kageyama replied softly, his fingers rubbing where they were joined together, Hinata humming in pleasure. Kageyama’s other arm wrapped around him, bringing him closer as Kageyama’s hips slowly began to move.

Kageyama kept the pace slow and even, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in. Hinata couldn’t hold back the whimpers and moans, and he didn’t try to, he knew Kageyama liked it when he was vocal.

He tried to keep his voice down though, to keep it quiet, in fear of breaking this cozy little bubble the two of them had created in their cocoon of blankets and sleep. He kept his neck exposed to Kageyama’s kisses and nibbles, kept his body prone and submissive, trusting Kageyama to take care of him.

Hinata whined when Kageyama slid back inside and hit his prostate, gasping as Kageyama ground his hips against the spot, feeling his knot beginning to form.

“Kageyama,” he gasped, “Kageyama, please, _right there_ …”

“Mm, want me to knot you, baby?” he murmured against Hinata’s ear, Hinata groaning and wriggling his hips at the thought.

“Yeah,” he breathed, tilting his head to press kisses along Kageyama’s jaw, “Please knot me Kageyama, I need it…!”

“I got you,” Kageyama repeated, meeting Hinata’s lips in a lazy, open-mouthed kiss, “I got you, baby, it’s okay…”

Hinata whimpered as Kageyama’s thrusts got shallower and shallower, faster and faster, harder and _harder_. Hinata’s hands scrambled for purchase along Kageyama’s side, then was firmly held in Kageyama’s hand, the alpha lacing their fingers together with a squeeze before bringing it to his lips to press kisses along Hinata’s knuckles.

“Kageyama, I-I’m so close,” Hinata moaned, “I’m g-gonna cum, Kageyama-“

“Touch yourself,” Kageyama grunted, “I’m close too, _fuck_ , _Hinata-_ “

Hinata licked his lips, squeezing Kageyama’s hand as his free one drifted down to stroke his neglected dick. His moan turned into a breathy gasp as Kageyama’s knot grew bigger, firmly rooting him inside of Hinata.

“ _Coming_ , I’m coming-!” Hinata said breathily, then came with a gasp all over his hand, the sheets, and their comforter.

Kageyama cursed under his breath, thrusting a few more times before coming with a grunt, Hinata gasping hotly at the feeling of Kageyama knotting him.

Kageyama relaxed into the sheets, pulling Hinata even closer and pressing more kisses along his neck. Hinata allowed it, catching his breath and savoring the warm and full feeling of Kageyama’s knot.

“You okay?” Kageyama asked quietly, running his fingers up and down Hinata’s side. Hinata nodded with an affirmative hum, wiping his hands on the already soiled sheets.

“Yeah. We’ll have to wash the sheets, though.” he replied, and Kageyama snorted.

“That’s fine. We’ll do it later.” Hinata chuckled, nuzzling his head backwards into Kageyama’s neck.

“That was amazing,” Hinata said breathlessly, “I don’t think we’ve had morning sex before, have we?”

“Don’t think so,” Kageyama sighed, “It was nice.”

“Tobio…” Hinata began quietly, “Do you think, this time…?”

“Hmm,” Kageyama’s fingers trailed down to Hinata’s stomach, rubbing little soothing circles against his skin, “Maybe.”

“I hope so,” Hinata sighed, resting his hands over Kageyama’s on his stomach with a small smile, then yawning loudly, “Let’s sleep s’more.”

“’Kay,” Kageyama agreed sleepily, “I love you, Shouyou.”

“I love you too, Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always end my fics with "i love you"s i am a walking cliche
> 
> hELLO AGAIN WHAT'S UP WHAT'S HAPPENING I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD BECOME A THING SO I MEAN HERE YA GO HERE'S THE THING
> 
> i just really like alpha/beta/omega dynamic fics for some reason????? COULDN'T TELL YA WHY. i've always wanted to write my own, and i was like, "maybe i shouldn't write smut!" ..........but look smut.
> 
> and it's really funny bc the ending kind of hints at hinata and kageyama wanting to be parents bUT LIKE I LITERALLY DO NOT TRUST HINATA AND KAGEYAMA TO BE PARENTS THEY ARE KIND OF BOTH REALLY BIG IDIOTS but they could do it probably, considering how good hinata is with natsu.
> 
> idk what i'm gonna be doing next. kinda really want to write a lot of stuff, BUT CHRISTMAS IS COMING whaddup with that i keep forgetting that the holidays are coming. SO WRITING MIGHT Have to pause for a mo' until the holidays blow over. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL *WEEPS BITTERLY*
> 
> maybe i'll write a sequel to this??? with a pregnant hinata or maybe their love child??!???!?!?!?? WHO KNOWS I DON'T
> 
> yeah ok i'll leave now BUT THANKS in advanced for any kudos or comments! you guys are always so lovely (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
